Vous Voulez Vraiment Savoir ?
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Doakes en a la chair de poule de Dexter Morgan et après l'affaire du Tueur au Camion de Glace il est encore plus sur ses gardes. Il lui demande une fois de plus. Quel est le putain de problème avec toi? Il ne s'attendait pas à se que Dexter réponde.


**Note :** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **Entraho** qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à la série **Dexter **et l'histoire est de **Entraho**.

**Résumé :** Doakes en a la chair de poule de Dexter Morgan et après l'affaire du Tueur au Camion de Glace il est encore plus sur ses gardes. Il lui demande une fois de plus. Quel est le putain de problème avec toi? Il ne s'attendait pas à se que Dexter réponde.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Vous Voulez Vraiment Savoir ?**

**(Do You Really Wanna Know ?)**

Doakes en a la chair de poule de Dexter Morgan. Le rat de laboratoire avait les yeux fixés sur le mur depuis vingt minutes, mais ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg de son comportement bizarre. Il était tout simplement bizarre. Il lui semblait que tout ce qu'il faisait était faux. Chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque réaction étaient tout simplement faux.

Avec détermination pour l'engueuler à propos du prochain rapport de sang, il s'avança vers le bureau de Dexter. En entrant, il aboya, "Morgan! T'as mon rapport d'analyse?" Le rat de laboratoire ne cligna même pas des yeux.

"Je vous le ferai avant la fin de la journée." Répondit-il doucement, levant brièvement les yeux vers le capitaine.

Doakes plissa les yeux. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était le regard sur le visage d'un soldat après la bataille; quelque chose n'allait pas. "Il y a quelque chose foutu en toi Morgan." Gronda-t-il. "Un jour tu feras une erreur et, crois-moi, ce jour-là je serai là."

Dexter leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Il les cligna brièvement en regardant l'horloge sur le mur avant de parler: "C'est l'heure du déjeuner..."

"Ne penses même pa-" Mais Doakes ne prévut pas que Dexter lui réponde.

"Déjeunez avec moi."

Quoi?

.

~*~  
.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient sur le port, après avoir décidé dese promener tout en mangeant leur repas.

"Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi?" Demanda doucement Dexter, grignotant son bagel, toujours sans regarder Doakes plus d'une fraction de seconde.

Doakes s'arrêta. "Tu vas me dire? Juste comme ça?"

Dexter hocha la tête: "Oui. Je me suis dit... si quelqu'un pouvait supporter d'écouter, m'écouter -même juste par pure curiosité- ce serait vous."

Doakes fronça les sourcils, un sentiment de malaise s'immiscent en lui. Un autre sentiment de malaise que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir près de Dexter. C'était le malaise d'être le confident de quelqu'un. "Pourquoi pas ta soeur?"

"Deb n'est pas ma sœur. Pas vraiment. Je me souviens... quand nous étions enfants, elle faisait ce qu'il fallait pour que ce soit clair."

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Deb, pensa Doakes. "Comment ça?"

"Elle disait qu'elle aurait voulu que Harry ne m'ait jamais ramené à la maison."

C'était nouveau. "Tu a été adopté?"

Dexter hocha la tête, "Oh ouais... c'est à peu près là que ma putain d'histoire commence..."

Doakes grogna: "Alors, tu n'es qu'un autre putain de gamin adopté. C'est ça ton secret?"

Dexter secoua la tête et se tourna vers la mer. "Mon grand secret c'est... Je ne ressens rien."

"D'accord... ça n'a aucun sens." Dit Doakes.

Dexter se tourna vers lui, et quand il le fit, il regarda Doakes droit dans les yeux. "Je ne sens rien, Doakes. Rien du tout. Pas de colère, de joie, d'amusement, d'ennui, de tristesse, d'empathie, de regret, de surprise... de bonheur... Je ne peux pas _ressentir_."

Doakes cligna des yeux. "Tu es un psychopathe..."

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de Dexter. "Oui. C'est mon grand secret. Tout que vous avez instinctivement -ce qui vous rend heureux, quoi dire, comment réagir quand quelqu'un est heureux, triste, effrayé, j'ai dû tout apprendre. Avez-vous une idée de comment... on se sent vide." Il utilisa ces mots avec ironie: "Ne pouvant pas ressentir quelque chose? Ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec n'importe qui? En sachant que vous n'y arriverez jamais? Que vous ne sentirez jamais cette montée brusque de bonheur que Deb ne cesse de parler quand elle rencontre quelqu'un qui l'intéresse -même aimer. Pour ne pas pouvoir ressentir de l'affection pour les personnes que vous _connaissez_?"

Doakes était sans voix. "Mais... comment? Comment peux-tu être comme ça? Es-tu né comme ça?"

Dexter haussa un sourcil. "Comment pourrais-je le savoir?" Il haussa les épaules. "L'histoire officielle de ma vie; Harry me trouve sur une scène de crime, couvert du sang de ma mère après avoir été enfermé dans un conteneur pendant plusieurs jours avec son cadavre. J'avais trois ans, aucune famille vivante. Il m'a donné une maison, m'a appris à vivre avec... ma situation, m'a appris à faire semblant et m'adapter."

"Il était un homme bien." Offrit Doakes, n'ayant honnêtement aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire, mais sentant qu'il avait besoin de dire quelque chose de positif. Sentiment...

"C'est vrai... La vraie histoire; Harry trompait sa femme en baisant ma mère, elle était son indic sur un retour d'une saisie de drogue en '73. Elle lui a dit que c'était trop dangereux, qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, mais il lui fit faire quand même. Elle était droguée. Probablement une prostituée à un moment aussi. Elle portait du vernis à ongles multicolores sur ses ongles. "

Les oreilles de Doakes s'aiguisèrent et sa tête tourna brusquement pour regarder fixement Dexter, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Dexter continua.

"Elle a été tuée par trois hommes avec des tronçonneuses. Je m'en souviens encore. Ma mère les a suplié pour sauver nos vies. Moi et mon frère... moi et Brian."

Le souffle de Doakes se coupa.

"Brian était un super frère." Dit Dexter: "On jouait ensemble et il faisait toujours attention à moi... J'ai refoulé tous les souvenirs que j'avais de l'époque avant que je vienne chez le Morgans... Harry m'a récupéré, voyant un enfant qui pouvait être récupéré; Je ne me souviens pas. Alors que mon frère... tout ce qu'il vit fut qu'un autre gamin foutu. Brian criait mon nom... criait sur Harry en le priant de ne pas m'emmener. Je l'ai demandé pendant plusieurs jours, mais rien... Nous avions été enfermés dans le conteneur, l'un du chantier naval pendant deux jours dans une piscine du sang de notre mère et Harry l'a simplement laissé. Il est directement allé dans un hôpital psychiatrique alors que je grandissais dans une famille aimante et attentionnée... "

Doakes pouvait sentir la terreur monter depuis sa colonne vertébrale.

"C'est drôle... peu importe quel était notre chemin... nous étions encore si semblable..."

Attendez. Morgan était bien en train de dire ce qu'il pensait lui dire?

"Que veux-tu dire, Dexter?"

"Il m'a observé pendant des années. Il... il a tué ces prostituées pour moi... pour recréer l'assassina de notre mère. Chacune d'entre elles, sanglante, comme elle. Coupées en morceaux, comme elle. Parfaitement agencées, comme elle. La salle couverte du toit au plancher avec du sang, tout comme le conteneur." Dexter ferma les yeux. "Il a dit... il a dit que c'était un vrai soulagement... de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul... Il s'est introduit dans mon appartement... chacune des scènes de crime, il les a choisi dans mon album de famille..."

Oh bordel...

"Puis il est devenu le petit-ami de Deb... Je viens de rencontrer cet étranger, ce gars-là, je pensais que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré auparavant et je me sentais... connecté. Je me sentais comme si je pouvais lui parler. Partager... M'a-t-il dit... Qu'avec lui, je n'avais pas à faire semblant. Grâce à lui, je pouvais me reposer de mettre un masque épuisant d'amour et de compassion et le bonheur sur mon visage... et avoir un peu de _repos_..."

La voix de Dexter tremblait et sa respiration était profonde.

"Que maintenant... nous pourrions faire ce que nous faisions de mieux ensemble." Dexter secoua la tête. "Faire semblant. C'était mon frère... il chantait pour moi quand je faisais des cauchemars, soignait mon genou, a joué à cache-cache et a même trempé dans le sang de notre mère, il est resté fort et me disait que tout allait bien se passer. C'était mon grand frère... et je l'ai _tué_."

Les derniers mots de Dexter sortirent comme un murmure. "J'ai choisi une fausse sœur qui souhaitait que son père ne m'ait jamais ramené à la maison, qui m'abandonnerait sans remords si elle savait qui je... si elle me voyait tel que je suis... plus que mon frère de sang, qui était la seule personne au monde qui pouvait m'accepter... " Il déglutit difficilement. "Tout ça parce que Harry m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas tuer d'innocent. Je l'ai idolâtré, je vivais par et pour ses règles, je les ai toujours suivies et jamais remises en question. Mais Harry m'a créé. Il m'a appris à tuer, à comment ne jamais se faire prendre. Il a laissé Bryan à la merci d'un hôpital psychiatrique dans les putain d'années 70. J'avais six ans quand je l'ai senti. Ce besoin de tuer..."

Doakes ne pouvait rien faire mis à par écouter avec une horreur et une fascination pure.

"Mais Harry m'a appris à ne jamais tuer... du moins pas sans savoir qu'ils le méritaient... jamais un innocent... mais personne n'était là pour le dire à Brian. Il a dit... qu'il m'aimait... que peu importe ce que j'étais je restais son petit frère... et en le tuant, je voulais bien faire... "

Doakes se tourna à temps pour voir des larmes glisser sur le visage de Dexter.

"Mais si c'était une bonne chose... pourquoi ça fait si mal?" Demanda-t-il, regardant l'autre homme avec une expression presque enfantine. "Pourquoi je sens ma gorge me brûler et ma poitrine comme si je me noyais et pourquoi mon cœur me fait-il si mal? Pourquoi je pleure? Je n'ai jamais été capable de pleurer pour autre chose. Pas pour ma mère. Pas pour Harry quand il est mort alors que je l'ai toujours idolâtré. Je n'ai jamais eu ni peur ni regret... Pourquoi je sens tout ça maintenant? Pourquoi les rares fois où j'étais avec lui... j'arrivais à ressentir?"

Doakes fit la seule chose à laquelle il réussit à penser et tira le jeune homme pleurant dans ses bras.

"Il me manque tellement..." Sanglota Dexter, ses larmes trempant la chemise de Doakes. "Même avec tout ce qu'il a fait... il était mon frère."

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Doakes le serra juste.

Ils parlèrent durant plusieurs heures. Discutant de chacun des meurtres de Dexter. Doakes voulu d'abord le dénoncer, mais à la fin, après avoir entendu les noms de ceux qui étaient passés sous le couteau de Dexter, il choisit de ne rien faire. Il avait déjà eu envie de tuer la plupart de ces hommes. Ils étaient l'écume de la terre.

Quant à Bryan... le Tueur au Camion de Glace... Le frère de Doakes avait été soldat, tout comme lui, et il l'avait vu faire des trucs horribles avec un putain de sourire sur le visage, et maintenant, dix ans plus tard, il est encore en deuil de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dexter pour faire la même chose.

The End

* * *

**Alors lecteurs ? Impressions ? :)**


End file.
